


Lucas Goes To A Party

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9657938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Adam is trying to persuade Lucas to come to the party.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fan Flashworks "Party" Challenge
> 
> Dedicated to all those who contributed food suggestions to the Fan Flashworks Social post.

“Lucas, are you ready?” Adam Carter called up the stairs.  “We ought to be leaving for the party now.”  
  
Lucas North slowly made his way across the landing, before sitting down on the top stair.  “I’m not coming.”  
  
“What do you mean, you’re not coming?”  
  
“I don’t want to go.”  
  
Adam wasn’t surprised at Lucas’ reluctance.  He hadn’t been keen from the beginning, but both Harry and Ros had emphasised how important it was the whole team make an effort to attend.  Adam decided to try bribery.  “There’ll be pizza.  And you like pizza.”  
  
Lucas shuffled down one step and stopped again.  
  
“Lucas, you are not five years old.  Come on.  There’ll be corn snacks as well.”  
  
“I don’t like them.  Nasty orange things.”  
  
“And champagne.  I heard Harry ordering it.  And you can’t say you don’t like champagne.”  
  
Another step, then, “I’m not sure whether I’ll want to drink tonight.”  
  
“There will also be several juices.  Plenty of drinks for the drivers.”  
  
“Okay.”  Lucas moved down another step.   
  
Adam hoped he wouldn’t have to come up with a reason for every single step.  He said, “Plus various sandwiches.”  
  
“How will I know if I like them?”  
  
“Everything will be labelled.  There will be too many people with potentially too many unknown food allergies not to.”  
  
Another step down and about half way.  Adam took a deep breath and gave his best shot.  “And there will be cake.  Lots of cake.  I know for a fact Malcolm’s mother is making her famous chocolate cake.”  
  
“All right, I’ll come.”  
  
Lucas made his way down the rest of the stairs and Adam hugged him, before saying “And if you’re very good you can have a party bag and a balloon afterwards.”  
  
***  
  
As the party drew to a close and the guests started to leave, Adam spotted Lucas clutching what could have been a party bag, but was almost certainly a large slice of cake.  He saw Lucas was looking at something and when he realised what it was he smiled to himself and went over to Ros.  
  
“Do you have any plans for the balloons?” he asked.  
  
“No, so if you want a bunch feel free to take them,” Ros replied.  
  
Adam pulled down four balloons and took them back to Lucas.  He passed them over with a kiss, and said, “I was wrong about something I said earlier.”  
  
“Oh, what?”  
  
“You are five years old!”  



End file.
